Sakura
by Kajune
Summary: Hibari has nothing to do on this day, so he decides to watch the Sakura trees as they bloom. Only to be united with a man he never thought to see again.


**Title** : Sakura

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Friendship/ Romance

**Summary** : Hibari has nothing to do on this day, so he decides to watch the Sakura trees as they bloom. Only to be united with a man he never thought to see again.

---

Today is a day when the Sakura trees bloom, and since I have nothing else to do, I decided to go celebrate.

---

Even though celebrating a moment when the Sakura trees bloom includes a panic, some susie and some sake, I decided to celebrate it by standing below one lonely tree and watch it as it's flowers bloom down to the ground.

As I do so, the thought of Sakura makes me think of something, as I hear a backround music coming from a group of herbivores near by.

"Sakura..." I speak to myself in a soft tone.

Before I begin to say, with the rhythem of the happy family's song...

"Sakura saku, mai ochiru, nani mo nai, boku no te no ue..."

As I sing this sentence, another voice catches my attencian from behind as it says...

"Hakakute..."

I turn my head with a glare in my eyes to see, Rokudo Mukuro approaching me, as he smiles happily and sings the song I sang...

"Yashashikute kowaresou..." As he sings along, his foot steps lead him to my right, and, he stants there with his face looking straight at me before the lone Sakura tree.

I take his actions as a challenge, knowing that deep down he is teasing me, and I will sing better than him, even though it is my first time singing such a gentle song.

"Kimi mitai na hawa!" As he finishes his setence, I take my eyes off him to concentrate, and I close them, as I begin to sing...

"Itsumo no kaisatsu wo, surinukete iku ano ko wa sou." Once I finish this part of the song, I open my eyes and turn to face him, as I sign that I dare him to singer better than me. His expression has not changed from that cheerful smile, but his eyes seem to say differ.

"Kakugayaku me wo shite, mainichi nanika tsukami totte ikunda!" As I end, I can see the illusionist's smile grow wider, but slightly.

The action pisses me off, but I just don't show it.

Mukuro takes his eyes off me and turns to face the tree and closes them, still keep that cheerful smile on his lips, as if this is suppose to be such a cheerful song.

"Boku wa to ieba, nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite." I glare at him more as the meanings of his words could not be true. That is not how I see his life to be.

"Hieta kokoro matte sa, hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojite!" He finishes his part of the song, and turns to look at me in the eyes. Almost like he saying that he has done better. I doubt it.

In the end, we both turn to face the tree, but look up at the branches that the Sakuras bloom from, before we both, begin to sing...

"Sakura saku, mai ochiru, nani mo nai, boku no te no ue!" I say, singing this song as we gaze at Sakuras that bloom gives out such a, passionate feeling, even though we are devoting ourselfs to sing such a song. Like this.

"Hakakute, Yashashikute, kowaresou, kimi mitai na hawa!!" We end it with a high tone, but not loud enough to catch any herbivore's attencian.

The feeling of doing this, even with him, feels so good. I have just sang a song that I have never heard of before, that is about Sakuras. You could say, I have just celebrated this day by singing, with Rokudo Mukuro.

Once we had finished the song, we both looked back down at each other. His smile has not yet faded, so my glare still remains. Suddenly, he begins to speak...

"Did you enjoy that song?"

I turn away, facing the tree, but with my eyes gazing at the bottom of it. I didn't feel like answering him at all. But I couldn't just act all shy and not answer. So I said back saying...

"Yeah."

"Kufufu." he laughs, before staring up at the tree. "I did too, and it seems that we've celebrated this day together."

"I know. And I don't want to do it again."

From what I said, Mukuro looked down to face me, still smilling, but he also says...

"Are you sure?"

Then, I begin to blush. Why I don't know. But I just did. And I don't like it.

It wasn't long, before I noticed Mukuro move closer to me, slowly looking down at my face to get a better view.

"Because I believe you do as much as I want to."

My blush slightly increases, along with my annoyance towards him, since I am feeling a lot of teasing coming from him. But...He was right, I do want to do it again, because I really like the feeling of singing such a song, but how can I let him know that? That would mean I'm weak. I can't allow that. I also can't allow him to see me blush. I can't let him know the truth.

_No need, because I already know._

I gasp in shock. Because I have just heard Mukuro's voice in my head, claiming that he had just heard what I was thinking, and knows I like what we did. I curse myself, as I begin to turn to face him, who is literally having his face no more than 6 inches away from mine. Also, his smile remains.

"No need to hide the enjoyment Kyoya, espcially on this beautiful day, under one lone Sakura tree."

He was right, what I did was wronge. So, I had nothing to say to protest his words. Nothing.

As I stand there wondering what else to say, one blooming Sakura caught Mukuro's attencians, causing him to turn to face it, lift up his hand, and let it land on it. He slowly turned back to face me, and, to my surprise, handed the Sakura before my face.

Once the Sakura in his hand was in my sight, I got surprised, and looked up to face him. Wanting to question his actions.

"A gift. For singing with me under this tree."

"I, don't need one."

"But I insist. Because, it is just like you."

From what he said, I became more surprised than ever. What he had just said, was no different from the line he sang during the song.

_Ephermeral, gentle, and so fragile, this flower that seems like you._

It was like, he was singing it to me. I can't believe that his lines were meant for me to hear, I thought, we were just singing a song.

_Our song, Kyoya._

Again, I hear his voice in my head. And as usual, his words never stop to surprise me.

_Take it, and hold in your empty hands. _

What he said, was no different from the first line I sang, which was what he sang at the end, with me. I look up to face Mukuro, only to see Sakura petals blooming past his face and all around him, as he shows such a gentle smile, different from before. For that, I am no longer capable, of covering the blushes on my cheeks.

"Such a fragile looking face." He says, with a tone I have never heard him speak with before. "Truely no different from the Sakuras. Kufufu."

Usualy, I would beat Mukuro up for saying that, but, right now, I didn't feel like hurting him in anyway. Since all he said, could be true. And it might be, in reality.

Soon, his free hand touches my right cheek, so gently. Before slowly caressing it. So gentle, so soft, it's making me feel so good again.

"Take it, Kyoya. It won't bite." What he had just said, gave me the urge to speak. So I said...

"If I was like the Sakura, then won't it bite like I do?"

"Oya. You're right. But, I believe, it would not bite you one bit."

For that, I extend my right hand, and slightly curl it up, ready to let the Sakura from Mukuro's hand, fall down to my, empty hand. And it did. Without biting me a bit, but also, feeling so soft and gentle, no different from my palm.

I looked down at it, as Mukuro's took his hand away from my right cheek, and turned to face the tree, look up, and close his eyes.

I was planning on ignoring him, but alas, he suddenly spoke, catching my attencian as my eyes stay still on the Sakura for a while.

"With a cold heart, I have been searching for this moment." Again, Mukuro has said something that is no different from what he had sang. That means he must of meant it all, even if I didn't believe him. "And I have found it," His eyes slowly open up, and his head turns back down to face me. "With you." He says. His 2 miss-matched, sparkle, as they gaze at mine, which have looked up at him, the moment he was coming to look back down.

To me, it seems that everything we have sang, has just happened, and I wish I knew why. But, that wasn't the thing that I was curious about the most. It was, the thing that Mukuro was thinking about.

"Want to know?" He asks me all of a sudden, causing me to come back to reality, and realize that he has just read my mind.

"Kufufu." He laughs again. "I'm thinking about spending this day more with you."

What?

His words, caused me to blush, more than before. I couldn't stop it, because I was feeling so shy, and at the same time, surprised. I..can't believe that he would say such a thing.

"Kyoya..."

I hear his voice, sounding so gentle, calling my name from very near by. I look up, to realize that I have just left reality and come back to find Mukuro's face, a few inches away from mine again. But his left hand is gently on the side of my face, and the sparkles in his eyes, seem so passionate and slightly lustful.

"...Celebrate this day with me." I was only in seconds, did I hear him call my name, see him right in front me, continue his sentence, and kiss me on my lips.

At first I felt so shocked, and a bit annoyed. But the taste and passionate feeling of the kiss, along with the wonderful atmosphere, and the touch of his hand, caused me to give in, and enjoy the moment, along with, welcoming his togue into my mouth.

Such a good feeling. So tastly and skillfull. I never wanted it to end. My arms wrap themselves around his neck, when we both realized that it wasn't going to be a small peck, but we were begining to make out, under that Sakura tree. His free hand gently rubbed my back under my black jacket, making me moan into his mouth, and feel so pleasurable.

I don't want this to end.

---

Today, when the Sakura trees bloom, I celebrated it with Rokudo Mukuro, under a lone Sakura tree, without anyone disturbing us.

---

**End**


End file.
